Distancia que nos Une
by DilarisPersefone
Summary: Uno de ellos dirige el reino, él mayor está a cargo de su seguridad. Otro administra recursos del campo, y el último vigila el tránsito de mercancías marítimas. Pero en un día muy especial "deciden" reencontrarse y compartir un poco del tiempo que hace mucho se les fue arrebatado. Personaje principal: Allistor Kirkland (Escocia). Mención de USxUK. HBD Scotty!


¡Hola, hola! Aquí de nuevo transmitiendo un pequeño fragmento de lo que puede llegar a pasar en un día como hoy (30 de noviembre). Adelante a todos los lectores y lectoras. Espero que les sea de su agrado.

**Parejas Incluidas: **US x UK Y una pequeña insinuación de Escocia x China (Si, me salió algo espontaneo, de lo más raro). Aun que el fic se centrará en sólo uno de los personajes.

**Personajes: **

- Allistor Kirkland (Escocia)

-Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra - Reina de Spades)

- Glen Kirkland (Gales)

- Ryan Kirkland (Irlanda del Norte)

- Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos - Rey de Spades)

- Wang Yao (China - Jack de Spades)

Nota: Si el lector aun no los conoce físicamente, les aconsejo buscar alguna imagen para formarse una idea, ya que en el fic me centré más en las actividades y no en la descripción de los personajes. Un buen buscador sería: zerochan . net y en su buscador colocar CARDVERSE y luego usar la opción popular... les encantará)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Etto… Nada en realidad, sólo algunas malas expresiones… y "Los Kirkland" con algunos cambios de personalidad.

**N/A:** Toda la historia tiene desarrollo en el Reino de Spades, tomando como base Hetalia Cardverse. De antemano me disculpo por el cambio en la forma de escribir del fic en la primera y última parte… Es sólo que aun no me acostumbro a usar primera persona TwT

* * *

**_Distancia que nos Une_**

Y es así como comienza un nuevo día… Era muy de mañana y por el día exacto en el que nos encontramos, los rayos de sol apenas si se colaban por las altas montañas, llegando a rozar el reino de Spades. Había frío y por eso muchos de los habitantes del lugar permanecían en sus acogedores lechos… esperaban a que el alba se elevara un poco más por los cielos para brindarles calor y así realizar sus actividades con gran energía y jubilo.

Pero su caso era diferente… El cargo que se le había asignado en la armada del reino no le permitía darse esos lujos de levantarse tarde.

Seguía la rutina de todos los días, se estiraba y ejercitaba un poco su cuerpo para entrar en calor, luego pasaba a ducharse a su baño privado, arreglaba su aspecto, teniendo especial cuidado con su cabello rojizo y concluía con otras actividades más que eran de su cuidado personal.

Tenía siempre la manía de ser extremadamente estricto y puntual. El puesto de Almirante General, no se lo había ganado de la noche a la mañana, y todos esos años de entrenamiento y aislamiento lo llevaron a esto. Era el tercero al mando en la milicia, luego del Rey y Jack de Spades. Una de sus labores era, estrictamente, el cuidado de los Reyes de Spades, en donde siempre trataba de mantenerse cerca de sus dirigentes sin serles molesto o perjudicial...

**- ****_Quien creería en las casualidades… De que tu propio hermano sería tu escolta y guardia real…_**** -** Hablaba para sí mismo, mientras posaba sus dedos sobre su uniforme y acariciaba con solemnidad algunas de sus insignias… recordando algunos detalles de lo que fue el comienzo y desarrollo de la relación de los reyes.

"Al principio siempre estuve en desacuerdo, sabía que a mi hermano le vendría una vida más ajetreada y más arriesgada si se volvía de la realeza. Podría ser algo muy difícil para él, más por ser el más mimado de nosotros cuatro… pero lo que menos me esperé es que se me enfrentara. Me afrontó con su única arma que era el amor que se profesaban mutuamente con el actual rey y finalmente… me sobrepasó…"

Arthur le había obligado a sincerarse… y así revelar sus verdaderas preocupaciones, dejando ver algo de sensibilidad en él. Algo que solamente compartió con su hermano y terminó por hacerlos más unidos.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquellos recuerdos que se sobresaltó al escuchar el tocar de la puerta de su habitación. **– ****_Adelante… _****-** Decía firme y alerta, aun extrañado de quien podría estar ya a esa hora rondando por el castillo y que necesitara de él.

**- ****_Almirante Kirkland, muy buenos días aru_****-** Entraba levemente a la amplia habitación, con gran elegancia y porte, observando a su alrededor, notando el orden y cuidado que tenía su habitante en ella.

**- ****_Buenos días, Jack Yao _****–** Realizaba una leve reverencia, con una de sus manos pegada a su costado y con la otra detrás, sobre su espalda. **– ****_A que debo el honor de su visita_****. –** Hablaba sereno y tranquilo, evitando empezar alguna disputa a tan temprana hora con el Jack de Spades.

**- ****_Vera... traigo un mensaje de la Reina_****… -** Sus gestos y movimientos eran muy sutiles, llevando sus manos a unirse entre sus largas mangas a la altura de sus codos, dándole un aspecto un poco más serio. **– ****_Os pide de favor del cese de sus funciones, únicamente por el día de hoy, además de llegar puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana a los jardines del castillo para una reunión informal_****. –** Manteniendo su seriedad.

**_- Pero_****, el Rey debe de dar su aprobación en esta… - **

**- ****_El Rey ya escogió a su reemplazo. Así que no tiene nada por qué preocuparse_****. -** Interrumpía hábilmente, con una ligera sonrisa algo confianzuda. **– ****_Ahora si me permite, debo seguir con mis diligencias._**** –** Se despedía cortésmente del dueño de aquel ambiente, dándole un vistazo más, notando hasta ese momento que aquel muchacho se encontraba a medio vestir, suspirando levemente.

**- ****_Hasta luego._**** –** Apenas murmuraba entre dientes, volviendo a hacer una leve reverencia. . . . . .

* * *

. . . . . ¡Que! Ya era el vigésimo suspiro que soltaba en tres horas, ni yo me la creía de llevar aun la cuenta… y peor aún de seguir forzando a mis labios a sacar una leve "sonrisa"... si a eso se le puede llamar las muecas de mi cara…. "Diablos, hoy todos son muy amables y atentos conmigo…"

Luego del anuncio que me hizo el señor "Jack" Ha, claro que es puro sarcasmo, no tuve de otra que vestirme con ropa más casual, de la cual ya no estaba tan acostumbrado. No tenía nada interesante que hacer durante todo ese tiempo y simplemente me dedique a recorrer algunos pasillos del castillo, cosa que ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

"A donde quiera que voy, los subordinados se portan de una manera extraña, además de que parece que ocultan algo…" Sospechaba, y más porque cada vez que preguntaba por mi hermano no sabían que contestarme o titubeaban al responderme… Eso también me tenía nervioso.

Sumándole a eso, cada vez que trataba de acercarme a los jardines, alguien siempre se interponía y me desviaba de nuevo de mi camino. Hasta que…

**- ****_Ya es hora de su reunión con la reina, Almirante Kirkland_**** –** Su presencia se hizo notar al momento que habló. Volvía a tomarme por sorpresa, detalle que siempre trataba de ocultar. El Jack era famoso por su sigilosa forma de acercarse… y esa era una de las cosas que más me molestaban de él.

**- ****_Tks, justamente hacia allá me dirijo_**** –** Ni siquiera me gire a verlo, pero podía percibir una ligera risa viniendo de él, y luego seguirme…. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la "sorpresa" que me había dado. **– ****_¿Se le ofrece algo más?_**** –** Ladeaba apenas mi rostro para verlo de reojo y con mi expresión seria.

**- ****_Como te atreves a…_**** -** En su voz denotaba enojo, era claro. El es mi superior, además que le debía un saludo formal, un "gracias"… Ah, ya sé que es lo que seguirá ahora… más regaños y blah, blah, blah. Y pasa de nuevo… se escapa el vigésimo primer suspiro.

**- ****_No, sólo lo escoltaré hasta los jardines aru…_**** -** ¿Qué? Me quedé estático al recibir su respuesta… Pero si estaba a punto de explotar y darme una sarta de quejas e insultos… ¡Que estaba pasando ese día!

**- ****_Jmm… me importa poco lo que haga…_**** -** A estos asuntos, era mejor no darle importancia… sino por varias semanas no me lo quitaría de encima. Preferí no voltearme y seguir con mi camino… Si, era lo mejor… sino me hubiera topado con la mirada y gestos asesinos del pelinegro. . . . . .

* * *

**_~* ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY NII-SAN!*~_**** -** Si no estoy mal… eso fue lo que escuché al unísono de varias voces al entrar al jardín

¿Qué día era hoy…..? Tan monótona ha sido mi vida, que ni del tiempo y las fechas me había percatado. Aun no termino de procesar la información cuando siento que soy atacado por los demás entre abrazos y serpentinas de colores… Entre risas y felicitaciones, mientras que en mi interior algo se entibiaba.

_Ese espacio, que era utilizado para fiestas del té, ahora nos acogía a mí y mi familia… Los cuatro de nuevo reunidos._

**- ****_Pero… ¿Cómo?_**** –** No quiero ni imaginar mi expresión ahora, por más que me esfuerce no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa, además no sabía que más decir…

**- ****_Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de Yao. Él se encargó de organizar casi todo… claro a petición mía…_**** -** No me extrañaba de Arthur, siempre se aprovechaba de su actual posición de "Reina"... Pero eso me hacia recordar que el pelinegro aun se encontraba a mis espaldas…

**- ****_Muchas Felicidades Allistor… Espero que no le haya causado muchas molestias con los demás subordinados que interrumpían su camino…_**** - **¡Así que había sido todo culpa suya! Maldito engendro con cola de cabello y de risa pícara que esconde detrás de sus largas mangas… Ahrgggg… Genial, ahora si tendrá con que molestarme por mucho tiempo…. **– ****_Por ahora me retiro, no sin antes darle un pequeño regalo… Espero que le guste aru. _****– **

Y con esa misma delicadeza y elegancia, posaba sobre mis manos una pequeña cajita, observando una leve y sincera sonrisa sobre su rostro. **– ****_Gracias…_**

**- ****_Oh vamos… ¿Nos vas a decir que te has quedado sin palabras y te has emocionado?_**** –** Diablos Ryan tenía su lector de mentes activo… **- ****_Todo ha sido posible a las influencia de la "princesita" de la familia_****. –** Se apoyaba sobre uno de mis hombros con su brazo, luego de hacerme girar hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos.

**- ****_¡Cállate! Que de no ser por mí no estarías aquí_**** –** Y aquí vamos… Por suerte ya sólo nosotros cuatro nos encontrábamos en aquel espacio.

**- Ya ****_tranquilos, compórtense como personas civilizadas y maduras que son._**** – **La voz de la razón y conciencia de Glen se hace presente… **- ****_Además, recuerden que estamos aquí por Alba(*), para celebrarle sus veintiocho primaveras…_**** - **Me adelante a los hechos…

**- ****_Ay por favor, déjense de cursilerías, como si no fuera suficiente con las gays serpentinas y los pastelitos de colores que hay por aquí…_**** -** Acercándome al pastel que estaba justo frente a mí para ver el detalle pero justamente siento una mano que empuja mi cabeza y mi hermoso rostro se embarra de cubierta de crema y frutas…

**- ****_¡Hahahahaha! Almirante, no creí que aun entre nosotros tuviera su guardia baja…_**** -** Y empieza la cuenta regresiva….

**- ****_¡Ryan! Hahahaha… Aun no era el momento, no ha soplado las velitas…_**** -** Ocho, siete… Oh, olvidaba detallar que sus carcajadas acelerar mi recuento.

**- ****_Arthur, Arthur, tú en los detalles que te fijas…_**** -**Cuatro, tres... **– ****_Aun que debo decir que yo no comeré de eso… tiene babas de Alba ¡Hahahaha! -_**Uno… Oh pobres y desafortunados hermanos míos…

**_- ¡Bloody Hell! ¡Ryan! –_** Todos me veían asustados, y no, mi cabello no hacia reflejo en mi rostro de lo rojo que estaba. Y sin pensarlo más tomaba otra torta de pastel y la lanzaba con gran fuerza a mi contrincante… para mi mala suerte, Ryan tenía buenos reflejos y a quien fue a parar aquel manjar fue al que más alejado se mantenía de los problemas. **_–Shiiit…_**

**_-¡ Y te dices ser el más maduro de nosotros! Joder contigo Allistor. –_** Sentenciaba Glen. Era la primera vez en muchos años que lo veía perder la calma… Y no sólo eso, también la puntería…

A pesar de tener a Arthur a la par mía, y durante muchos años encargarme de su seguridad, sólo veía como en cámara lenta se estampaba aquella torta en toda su linda cara.

"Ahora sí nos van a meter presos a todos…"

Ya podía escuchar aquella célebre frase… " ¡CORTENLES LA CABEZA!" pero en esta ocasión sería por parte de nuestra reina de Spades. Ya estaba comenzando a cambiar de color, y a temblar, con sus manos empuñadas y sus ojos cerrados… Ha, típico rasgo de nosotros los Kirkland…

- **_¡Gleeeen! Si yo no he hecho nada… Toda la culpa la tiene el idiota de Ryan y es el que no ha… sufrido na… da… - _**Uh, si yo fuera Ryan correría en este momento…

**_- ¡Ha ha ha… ahhh -_** Wanker… hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas… **_- Esperen, si yo soy inocente de lo que les pasó a ustedes… No, waaait! –_** Lo siguiente sería mejor omitirlo… Pero naaa~ Fue desastroso… les puedo asegurar que aquel manjar y chocolate llegaron hasta la ropa interior de Ryan, yo mismo me tenía que encargar de mi venganza… Y no se diga por parte de Glen y Arthur, fue por completo una batalla campal.

Eso me hacía recordar cuando éramos unos niños, y casi por todo peleábamos, o nos manteníamos molestando a Arthur por ser siempre el más consentido por nuestros padres… Ahora parecía que nada había cambiado. Todos cubiertos en pastel y frutas, sentados sobre la gramilla, entre risas y algunas malcriadezas que no podían faltar… Pero estábamos de nuevo juntos, luego de quince años en los que cada uno tuvo que valerse por sí mismo para sobrevivir.

**_- Gracias… -_** Acompañaba mis palabras con una sincera y ligera sonrisa que dejó a mis tres hermanos en silencio y casi boquiabiertos. **_– Por esta pequeña fiesta reservada solo para nosotros cuatro… Nada más y nada menos que esto era lo que deseaba–_** Si no estoy mal, el vigésimo segundo suspiro se me escapaba al abrazar como podía a mis hermanos…. Los quería así de mimados, idiotas y enojones.

_Entre más tiempo pasamos separados, más deseos tengo de podernos reunir y volver a ser la misma familia de siempre._

El resto del día la pasamos los cuatro juntos, en el baño de aguas termales, montando a caballo en los alrededores del palacio, incluso de pesca en el lago, durante el picnic y la cena… Definitivamente era un día el cual nunca olvidaría…

* * *

**_-¡Yaoo~! Iré a ver a mi reina… - _**Se levantaba de su escritorio, golpeando con sus manos el fino mueble donde esta todo su trabajo acumulado para ese día… Estaba decidido, como las doce veces anteriores a esa.

**_- Rey Alfred, recuerde lo que dijo su reina. Yo sé que es difícil para usted, pero debe comprenderlo aru. –_** El Jack de Spades hacía todo lo posible para retenerlo, incluso lo sobornaba con comida que estaba fuera de su dieta… "Oh… sí se entera Arthur de esto me matará…"

**_- Pero tú viste como se trataban esos vándalos… Mi Arthur no es así, le puede pasar algo si sigue con ellos. – _**Tenía aun presente las escenas de la fiesta en el jardín que había presenciado desde el balcón en donde repetía "Yo soy el Hero~ y es mi deber el salvar a la Reina" Y es a Yao a quien deberían darle aquel título, de no ser por él de los Kirkland ya sólo quedaría uno.

**_- Pero si ellos son sus hermanos, no le pasará nada si esta con su propio guardia real. Además usted no congenia con Allistor y por el día de hoy, la reina nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos enojar… -_** Yao se interponía entre Alfred y la puerta de salida, notando como los gestos del gobernante se acongojaban.

**_- Yo sé… pero es que extraño a Arthur… ya quiero que acabe el día para poder estar con él. –_** Su voz ahora era callada y pausada, Yao sabía a qué se ha referido siempre su rey y que lo demás eran simples escusas… pero por sus dirigentes, él debía ser fuerte.

**_- Será solo por un par de horas más, además debe demostrar que puede cumplirle una promesa a su reina como el Hero~ que es -_** Ni el mismo Yao se creía el tono en el que había dicho eso… "¡Parecía fanática prendida!" Oh, pero debo ser fuerte, todo está en la mente.

**_- Tienes razón… No quiero que mi reina se decepcione de mí y más si soy el Hero de todo el reino… Hahahahahaha! –_** Su risa y sus poses con la estrella girando a su espalda ya eran una buena señal… O por lo menos le daría una hora más hasta que volviera a repetirse el mismo ciclo…

**_- ¡Una hora! Pero que escritora más desconsiderada aru… - _**Se aleja refunfuñando para vigilar al rey.

* * *

_* * * * Por circunstancias del tiempo, trabajo, estudios, etc… lamentablemente he perdido comunicación con muchas de las amistades que he hecho por las redes, foros, etc. A todos ellos, les dedico este fic con todo mi cariño, teniendo la esperanza y el deseo de que algún día pudiéramos reunirnos de nuevo como una gran familia. En especial a Alannis, Cassio, Iluni, Emma, Pablo, Catty, Leo, Yaneth, Metallikita, Ana, Deneb, Liss, Vicky y mi Mella, que me ha soportado ya por tantos años. * * * *_

**N/A: _Alba(*)_ **se le suele decir a la persona que es lider, o guía entre un grupo de personas.

Bueno, bueno… Ya es hora de dejar el "Fluff" por un lado. Desde hace mucho que quería hacerle un fic a este personaje ~Escocia ~ que me parece muy interesante y cambiante a la vez… Una de las mayores atracciones que tiene es su relación con su hermano, Inglaterra, que según en la serie, lo odia. Pero como se dieron cuenta no quise hacerlo en base a ello… pensé en el mundo de Cardverse, y que todo sería un poco más familiar… y bueno, esto fue lo que salió.

También voy a revelar que otro de los detalles que me animó a hacer este fic es porque con Scotty compartimos fecha de cumpleaños. (Según algunos buscadores que hace poco descubrí.) Me dejo en shock por un momento pero luego acepté la realidad XD.

Espero que la hayan pasado bien por aquí… y de ser así, me harían muy feliz si dejan un comentario/review con lo que ustedes piensen o sientan… tomatazos y amenazas también son recibidas… XD

Kissus!

**PD:** Qué creen que trae el regalo de Yao? Y les dejo una imagen de los hermanitos Kirkland: www(punto)zerochan(punto)net / 233288


End file.
